1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinal implants and, more particularly, to a co-insertion system and method for substantially simultaneously inserting or implanting a cage and plate in a patient during a surgical procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to stabilize two adjacent vertebrae of the spine, surgeons will typically place two components. The first is a bone-filled generally cuboidal device, termed a cage, in-between the adjacent vertebrae. The second is a plate device bridging the adjacent vertebrae and attached to the vertebrae via bone screws or similar means. The placement of these two devices is performed in a serial fashion with additive operative time. Additionally, different insertion instruments are utilized for the plate and cage components, resulting in increased cost, complexity and duplication.
Recently, there have been efforts to integrate the plate and cage components into either a unified or mechanically coupled device as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,059, which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof. An advantage of such a unified device is that it creates efficiency for the surgeon by reducing the number of implantation steps and instruments. A disadvantage of such a device is that it doesn't allow for uncoupled motion between the cage and plate components, despite the fact that these components are subjected to differing biomechanical loads after implantation.
What is needed, therefore, is a combination cage-plate device with a co-inserter instrument that allows for loading of both implants on a single inserter and simultaneous co-implantation of separate plate and cage components. The inserter can be removed following implantation resulting in the appropriate positioning of the two independent and uncoupled components.